I'm Sora
by MustLoveTakuya
Summary: Sora and Tai both have problems. They cope by communicating. Nastily and cruely, might I add. But in the end, they both learn a valuable lesson about judging people too quickly, and what surprises that can bring.


A/N: This is a Taiora oneshot. it's slightly depressing. Okay, so maybe it's majorly depressing in the beginning, but only if you don't take things mildly. You may start crying, you may not even be moved. It all depends on your reaction to things. If you're a major Taiora fan, I've written another Taiora oneshot if you want to take a look at that. This story is not very romantic, it's just something I had to get off my mind. Sorry for any gramatical errors!

Disclaimer: Okay, you caught me. I don't own Digimon.

* * *

I opened my locker and that all too familiar small shred of paper flittered down toward the floor.

I picked up the note. I already knew the basics of what it would contain.

I let my eyes skip over the scrawled message.

It read: _Okay, so maybe life is screwed up for you too. But that doesn't mean you're not a completely psychotic bitch who goes anal on everyone just because things are messed up for you at home. I, like only a man can do, deal with it in a mature way, not letting my emotions from familial life reach my social life at school._

I shook my head at the note. Ripping out a bit of notebook paper from my own spiral, I replied: _No, **you**__, like only an asswipe can do, deal with it in a completely irrational way, by freezing over your whole being, and becoming a heartless freak. And by the way, you are so not a man. You are a boy, because I disagree with your previous statement saying that you are mature. You are a boy, because you are immature. _

Finishing off my reply, I walked down the hall to his locker.

I dwelt on how the two of us were so similar. How did we end up hating each other? Things were messed up for the both of us, concerning our families. Apparently, as this guy had told me, his mom committed drunken suicide, and his father was still struggling to cope, though this happened over two years ago.

So I should probably feel bad for him. Yeah, I would, if my dad hadn't raped me at the age of fourteen. I told my mom, bravely, hoping for support and, I don't know, maybe getting away from my father. However, because I am oh-so-lucky, she got scared, turned tail and ran.

That's right. She left me alone with my crazy father, who raped me. So still, two years later, I am living with him, in an abusive relationship. He hasn't raped me since the first incident, but he hurts me all the time. I'm tough. I've learned to shut up and take it till he calms down.

This guy, who I don't even know his name, is the first person I've ever told about my father's abuse. It was and accident.

It all started when… well, I guess I was sort of overreacting to the situation. But anyway this is how it happened.

At the beginning of this school year, I heard randomly that our school had hired a new guidance counselor. I decided I was going to make an appointment, and spill all about my life. It would be good to get it off my chest, and it would be good to tell these important things to someone who I felt was a total stranger, instead of someone who I had heard of before. I built up all of my courage, preparing for the meeting. I had set the appointment, and everything.

So, I walked to the door, only to discover that my time was being taken. I was overhearing a conversation between the guidance counselor and some total douche who had marched right in and used my appointment time. I thought, 'okay, no biggie. Stay calm Sora. You can wait for this guy to get out.'

But he didn't. He took all of lunch. Maybe I had been reacting to harshly, but I felt personally insulted. And, I had been gearing up all for this one moment, so much courage being piled up. And he just tore it all down.

I later asked who it was who had taken my time. The guidance counselor said that he was not at liberty to discuss that. So I threatened him until he at least told me the guy's locker number.

I left an angry note in this boy's locker. He was in my same grade, because his locker was in the same basic area as mine. So he, in turn, threatened the cowardly guidance counselor into revealing **my** locker number. Since then, we had been corresponding, trading insults without really knowing each other.

Recently, I had, in my fury, revealed to him the true story of my past while trying to compare my life to his, therefore proving the point of how much more miserable mine is.

Just before slipping the note I had just made out to him into the locker, I decided to switch things up. I added, pencil in hand, _What's your name, anyway? Who are you? I must know you. Okay, I'll tell you mine. Sora. I'm Sora._

Let him make of that what he will.

A day later, I received the answer to my question.

The note was one word long. _Tai._

Oh. Him. I had seen him around. I didn't know him, not at all. So he had problems, too, huh?

It turned out to have been quite a mistake to have asked his name. It was hard for me to walk by him in the days following. My heart was generating this feeling of…guilt. Talk about eating your words. I started to notice how he never really seemed happy at school. He smiled, but it never reached his eyes. He laughed, but the sound was always false.

I'll admit, I watched him kind of obsessively. However, he never spared me a glance. Kept on going like he had never known who I was. The letters between us stopped.

All of the sudden, a month had gone by since he had given me his identification.

That day was different. It was sunny in the middle of winter, a day that should have shrouded me in snow and fog.

I was in the hallway where my locker was. It was morning. I was walking towards my locker. Then, Tai was there. Across the hall, he was walking in my general direction, but not towards me specifically. I was watching the messy-haired male as usual. And then, he was watching me, too. He was alone.

Something shifted inside of me right then. And I found myself running at him.

I ran full blast into his arms and hugged him tightly. I whispered in his ear, "A hug a day keeps the guidance counselor away." Then I turned and quickly walked away, never looking back.

And for some reason, I knew I would hold true to that 'hug a day' promise.

* * *

A/N: And so it ends, Sora and Tai having learned their lesson about judging people too quickly. Did you like the fic? Then say so! How about you **REVIEW!? **There's a good idea. And trust me, I know a good idea when I see one...and a good idea I'm seeing is that button right below this text. WINK WINK.


End file.
